These Are The Moments
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Moments between John and Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

John and Amelia walked into the Malfoy's living room, both wearing masks and formal wear for the Masquerade ball.

Thanks to Auror Moody, they had reason to believe that there was a man that would arrive that was currently a fugitive; Antonin Dolohov, and thanks to Lucius Malfoy he had revealed that they had been right.

John leaned against the wall, looking at the different couples dancing.

"Lucuis hadn't been happy about us being here," John remarked with a grin.

"True, but the only way that he wouldn't be sent straight to Azkaban was if he cooperated, and he had no real choice in the matter." Amelia responded, as she too watched the couples dancing, keeping an extra eye out for Dolohov.

"It's a shame that we can't enjoy tonight, you look stunning Milly." John told her.

Amelia scowled at the nickname and gave him a look of surprise.

"Now is not the time to flirt with me, Dawlish!" She exclaimed.

"It's always the time to flirt with you." John replied back.

Amelia sighed and shook her head.

"Can't you ever be serious?" she asked.

"Of course I can, but now's not one of those times." John said.

"Clearly," Amelia replied with a snort, causing John to laugh.

Suddenly the candles that had flickered throughout the living room went out, causing everyone to scream in fright.

"Lumos!" John shouted, making light appear, however dimly.

They saw a figure running through the living room, bumping into people.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" Amelia shouted, raising her wand. People moved out of the way, making it impossible for Amelia to get a clear shot.

"Quick! Before he escapes!" Amelia cried, rushing after him.

John sighed with disappointment, wishing that they could have had a few more minutes alone.

* * *

For the Pairing Appreciation Competition John/Amelia. Prompts: You look stunning, Candle

For the Organization Boot Camp Challenge: Light

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge: Dawlish

For the Character Boost Challenge John Dawlish


	2. Chapter 2 The Indoor Picnic

Amelia dipped her quill in ink and continued to write down her report; John yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he also continued to write.

It was silent, save for the quills scratching against the parchments as John and Amelia wrote.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit peckish, I think I'm going to go home real quick and make something to eat, do you want me to make you anything?" John asks, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, just make me a sandwich or something, thanks." Amelia muttered distractedly.

"Sure thing," John replies with a grin, leaving the office and the ministry to apparate.

Amelia continued to write, biting her lower lip like she normally did when she was thinking.

It wasn't until half and hour later when John re-appeared.

"I'm back." John says, closing the door behind him.

Amelia stops and looks at her watch, a surprised look on her face when she saw how much time had passed.

"What took you-" Amelia trails off, as she glances up and sees John holding a picnic basket.

"What did you do?" Amelia asks with a groan, narrowing her eyes.

"I made something to eat, what does it look like?" John asks with a smirk.

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I meant, why did you put the food in a picnic basket?" Amelia asked, feeling annoyed.

"Thought that it would be a nice gesture, you know Milly, most girls would love having a boyfriend like me." John tells her.

"First of all you're not my boyfriend, second of all don't call me Milly, and lastly this is highly inappropriate." Amelia replies back with a glare.

"Ouch, you really hurt me with the boyfriend statement." John says, placing his left hand over his chest.

"Also I'm never going to stop calling you Milly, so you need to accept it and you need to lighten up some, it's not like we're murdering people or kidnapping anyone, we're just sharing a meal together." John responds, taking out the food and sitting it on the table.

"You're impossible sometimes," Amelia sighs.

"I'll take that as a compliment." John replies with a grin.

"Of course you will, fine I'll eat with you, but do not take this as a date." Amelia says firmly.

"I won't, thanks Milly." John sys, his grin growing wider.

* * *

For the Pairing Appreciation Competition: John/Amelia. Prompts Used: Narrow, Quill, You're impossible sometimes, Setting: Auror Office.

For the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition. Genre: Humor.


	3. Chapter 3 A Long Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

John jerks awake upon hearing a strange noise. He turns over and sees that Amelia isn't in bed with him. He frowns when he notices the bedroom door is wide open.

Sighing, he grabs his robe off his dresser and shrugs it on, then puts on his slippers and goes to the landing. As he descends the staircase, he hears noise coming from the kitchen.

He walks down the hallway towards the kitchen, noticing the kitchen light is on.

He grimaces, bracing himself to what he's sure to find before opening the door.

The kitchen was a mess, dirty dishes were piled high, while Amelia was whisking something in a white bowl.

He bit his lower lip pondering what he should do. She hadn't seen him yet, which meant he could still get out of this.0 He sighs as he enters the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Milly, do you need any help?" he asks, curiously.

Amelia looks up from what she was doing, startled.

"Don't call me that!" She exclaims. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm used to it. Do you need any help?" John asks again.

"Yeah, please would you get the brownie pan from the drawer?" She asks as she continues to whisk.

At one point he remembers earlier in their relationship asking why she had used Muggle appliances, and she had said that it was because the food taasted better.

John watches Amelia and does as she asks. He sighed, knowing that it was going to be another long night.

* * *

For the Pairing Appreciation Competition John/Amelia. Prompt Used White

For the Organization Boot Camp: With Find


End file.
